


A Long Day and Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen comes home from a long day at work.





	A Long Day and Cuddles

You had just finished putting fresh sheets on the bed, when you heard the door open and close. There was the loud clank of keys being thrown in the bowl by the door and the thud of his bag on the floor. Judging by long heavy sigh Stephen let out, it had been a very long day. You could hear his footsteps gradually getting closer, making his way to the bedroom. He walked in just as you finished throwing the pillows back into their spots.

Stephen shrugged off his jacket and threw it in the nearby chair. He shuffled his shoes off and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. You could tell it had been a particularly rough day. He hadn’t even said anything yet. Usually by now he had greeted you and gave you a kiss.

He walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Then he threw his arm over face.

“Come lay with me,” Stephen spoke softly.

You climbed in with him. He pulled you close enough you could feel his breathing. Stephen’s arms wrapped around you tightly. He buried his head in your neck, planting light kisses all over.

“I love when I get to come home to you,” he whispered.

Stephen pulled his head back to look at you. A smile graced his face. Underneath the sparkle in his eyes, you could see the emotions. He adjusted into an even more comfortable position and closed his eyes. You knew he’d be out in a few minutes, the exhaustion was evident.

A few minutes passed and you could tell he was fast asleep. Stephen looked much more relaxed than he had when he laid down. He shifted his head towards you causing that one little curl to fall. The Superman curl.

You wanted to lay there with him forever, admiring all his features but, you knew you had other things to do. Such as, the dinner you planned. As you turn in the bed, Stephen did too. Before you could sit up, Stephen had thrown his arm over you and held you to him.

“Don’t leave,” he whispered.

It wasn’t like you could get away with the tight grip he had on you.

“Sleep with me.”

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, you decided a short nap wouldn’t hurt. Relaxing into the comfort of his embrace, you fell asleep quicker than you expected.

 

You woke to find Stephen still sound asleep. You looked at the clock to see that it had been 3 hours since you fell asleep. Well, there wasn’t time to cook now, you thought. Sitting up in bed, you grabbed a pillow and put it where you had been just in case he rolled over grasping for you as he tended to do.

When you reached the dresser, you pulled out something more comfortable to wear than the jeans you fell asleep in, also getting something for Stephen to wear when he woke. You walked in to the living room to retrieve your phone and headed to the kitchen. As you were putting up the ingredients you had set out, you dialed Stephen’s favorite pizza place and ordered. You figured comfort food would be the best thing right now.

A half our later the pizza had arrived. You set it on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get some plates. When you came back to the living room, you saw Stephen with mussed up hair and dressed in the shorts and t-shirt you set out. He looked so much better. Much happier, albeit a little tired. Probably from the long nap.

“It was too late to cook when I woke up so, I ordered your favorite,” you said.

He smiled at you and plopped down on the couch.

“Fine with me.”

You began to sit next to him when you realized you forgot the drinks and ice cream.

“What do you want to drink,” you asked Stephen. “I had a bottle of wine ready but, there was a change of plans.”

“Wine is fine with me,” Stephen said with a chuckle.

You stared at him with an amused smirk on your face.

“Wine paired with pizza and ice cream it is then.”

The grin on his face grew into a smile. As you left to fetch wine, glasses, ice cream, and spoons, Stephen turned on the TV.

 

One cheesy movie later, the both of you had devoured the pizza, ice cream, and drank almost all the wine from the bottle. You turned off the TV and curled up even closer to Stephen. He wrapped his arm you and rested his head on yours.

Stephen spoke softly, “What did you do today?”

You thought about your day. Nothing eventful really happened. The weekend had started early for you. You had been given the day off and decided it would be a good time to run some errands and do some light cleaning.

“Just a few errands and some cleaning. There wasn’t much else to do,” you hesitated, but went ahead and asked anyways. “What happened today?”

Stephen sighed. “It was an amalgamation of a bunch of little things throughout the day. I was so happy to be home, whether it looked that way or not.”

He took your hand in his. Holding it softly.

“What do you want to do tomorrow,“ he asked.

You adjusted so you could see his face and locked eyes with him. “To spend the day with you. Doesn’t matter what we do.” He smiled at you.

Stephen let go of your hand and grabbed at your waist, signaling for you to turn towards him. Once you were facing him, you both locked eyes again. There was a soft expression on his face. His hands tangled with yours. There was a long pause where he looked at you in adoration. He pulled you close into an embrace. Wrapping your arms around each other, you held each other tightly.

You always cherished moments like these. No interruptions and no distractions. It was like nothing else existed but, the two of you.

Stephen leaned back slightly, brushing his nose against yours. Eyes closed and foreheads resting against each other. You felt his hand moving from your back to the base of your neck and into your hair. You could feel his head tilt and his lips brushed against yours. Stephen’s lips were warm and soft against yours and you melted into the kiss.

You regrettably broke away. Stephen smiled and suddenly yawned.

“Am I that boring,” you joked lightly pushing him in the chest.

Stephen laughed.

“Sorry. You’re not boring. I’m just so tired,” and yawned again.

“Bed then,” you asked as you stood up and held out your hand.

He took it and followed you, leaving behind the mess you guys had made.

Once in bed, you and Stephen cuddled and talked ‘til he fell asleep. You kissed him on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
